Hansel
All credit to Hansel & Gretel witch hunters wiki Childhood Not much is known about his or his sister's childhood. It is likely that after the encounter with the Candy Witch in the Gingerbread House, he and Gretel spent most of their childhood learning about witches and how to defeat them. Adult Life During adulthood, Hansel & Gretel hunt witches for a living. They move to wherever they are needed, hence neither are too keen on making lasting relations with anyone they meet, leading them to appear brusque and slightly off-putting to others. He killed over 600 witches. Personality As we are introduced to the older Hansel, we notice that he is very strong and very brave. It seems that he is very much in love with his job of witch hunting; this is seen in a deleted scene where Hansel is telling a woman of a witch that he killed, but the woman showed no interest and left for her friends. Because he spends much of his time focused on witch hunting his social skills are not the best and he can become uncomfortable when interacting with people other than his sister, as evidenced when he stutters and pauses while talking to Mina about his job occupation, and again when she starts undressing to get into the healing pool, he also seems to try to avoid conversation. Being dependent on insulin every few hours, he is sometimes good with scheduling. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Adavance Fighting Skills'He is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, most likely something he developed and enhanced as he aged. He acquired this skill through intense combat training. Other Powers/Abilities 'Weapons Mastery: He seems familiar with many weapons, but specializes in artillery. He is almost always carrying a personal gun around about the length and thickness of his arm, a gun which he obviously holds very near and dear and won't even let anyone touch it. Relationships Gretel He is very protective towards Gretel, who is his only family. Even while half asleep, when Gretel wakes up from her dream about their parents leaving them he holds her hand in a comforting manor, though he discourages her from talking about the dream. His protectiveness is seen yet again when he is reunited with her (after she attacks him and they end up in their mother's witch layer) and asks her repeatedly in a very stern tone who caused the cuts he notices on her face, however she assures him she's okay. Kenna Hansel get's along with Kenna very nicely.When the group splits up they hunt together.Like Gretel, Hansel is very protective towards her.They first meet when a witch was kicking Kenna around and Hansel took her in and trained her.Hansel is in Love with Kenna.They love each other very deeply Hansel & Gretel's father Since he believes that his father abandoned them, he does not like him. Adrianna He doesn't like her, for he thinks that she abandoned them, just like the father. Mina He had fallen in love with Mina, they start dating, but she had died Edward By the very end of the film, he meets him and the both seem to be on good terms. Ben Ben is like the little brother he never had. He now joins them on their journeys. Etymology In Hebrew, the name Hansel means- Gift from God.. Other origins for the name Hansel include - Hebrew, Scandinavian.The name Hansel is most often used as a boy name or male name. Fighting Style Trained in hand-to-hand combat, Hansel is more than capable of defending himself and others. Hansel seems to be tactically experienced and is able to predict most of his enemies' movements. He usually relies on his shotgun in battle. Times defeated I gotta say, in the movie Hansel had his butt handed to him on a plate by some of those witches, in 1 scenario he ended up in a tree, in another he got tossed around like a puppet by Muriel.He is strong, but that doesn't make him invincible. Witch hunters goodmorning hans by asameshii-d6568st.png|him and kenna hansel__hansel_and_gretel_witch_hunters__by_cozmiclove-d5tgi4r.jpg|Hansel and his gun hansel_vest__hansel_and_gretel_witch_hunters__by_cheshirecat1-d6ctbek.jpg|Hansel's vest hansel_by_kingbirdkathy-d5r1dxc.jpg 640px-Hansel_falls.jpg|Hansel falls 640px-Tree.jpg|upside down...in a tree. 3d9b5f013eb9e5dece7edd09b60e46fa.jpg|In the desert hanselandgretel-04.jpg|a witch tumblr_mhjtygkAdp1rgzeemo1_500.jpg|hansel HANSEL&GRETEL_WITCH_HUNTERS-gunshot.gif|shooting f4da0ffa7f7651700dd9bcc12da44b97.jpg|runing 0048690001357340139.jpg|shoot hng05.jpg|arrow village-fire-rdt1.jpg|on fire Hansel-et-Gretel-Witch-Hunters-Photo-Jeremy-Renner-01.jpg|Fighting witches Category:Witch Hunter Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Category:Bount Hunters Category:Fighter Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Human Category:Witches Category:Weaponsmiths Category:Worlds divided